Ataru Moroboshi
Ataru Moroboshi is the deuteragonist in Urusei Yatsura. He is the most lecherous teenager in the universe. In the Japanese version of anime, he is voiced by Toshio Furukawa who also voiced Piccolo and Asura/Kishin. In the English version of anime, he was voiced by Michael Sinterniklaass for Episodes 1-2, AnimEigo, Steve Rassin for Movies 1, 3-6 and Vinnie Penna for Movie 2 who is best known voiced as Joey Wheeler and Michelangelo. Personality He is very lecherous with an idiotic personality, and often tries to escape class work. Whenever he sees or hears a pretty girl he immediately asks for their address and telephone number, but never succeeds. Ataru constantly tries to ignore Lum but it is proven many times that Ataru cares about her, probably only hating her electric shock. Relationships *'Lum' - Ataru met Lum when he was randomly selected by a computer to represent mankind in a game of tag with the fate of the Earth on the line (Lum herself represented the Oni race). When it looked like Ataru would fail, Shinobu (his girlfriend at the time) promised to marry him if he won. Determined to do "the stuff that married people do", he succeeded in catching Lum and then loudly declared "Now I can get married!!" However, Lum mistook this as a proposal to herself and the two were immediately engaged. In the beginning he is cold-hearted towards her and saw her as a nuisance preventing him from girl hunting, but by the time of the story (Vol. 18) he was completely okay with sharing a bed with her. He is also shown to be quite jealous if another guy gets to close to Lum (ex: Rei, Shuutaro, Shingo, the Dolphin, etc). In the story (Vol. 21), in which he accidentally puts on boxing gloves that force him to grab and punch anyone who gets close enough to him, he continuously puts his own face in front of Lum's each time she gets too close, punching himself instead. This is just one of many instances when Ataru does everything he can to protect Lum from physical harm. Near the end of the series, in the story introducing Inaba, he decides to protect the future where he and Lum get married. In the final story they have another game of tag, this time with the Earth's memory of Lum and everything that has happened since her arrival on the line. Lum will let him win if he just says "I love you", but he refuses and tries to catch her himself. However, in the end, he indirectly says "I'll love you forever" when Lum sees that he had kept something of hers (her old horns). She allows him to catch her and continues to live on Earth with him. In the last panel of the series, Lum says that one day she'll make him actually say it, to which Ataru responds "Only on my deathbed". Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Damsels Category:Scapegoat Category:Casanova Category:Determinators Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Strong-Willed Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rumiko Heroes Category:Sidekicks